fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
TaoJenChan / SacridiaDarque
This page is still under construction. Larken Violetta, better known as TaoJenChan, is a Visual Novel style fanimer and amateur horror film student from Phoenix, Arizona in the United States. She is best known for her works in the Tokyo Mew Mew fanbase as a fan fiction writer. Larken Violetta made her first impression in the fanime community on youtube under the username TaoJenChan, where she uploaded frequent updates on her projects as well as AMV's. Her channel had a little over 2,000 subscribers when her account was closed for a copyright claim by Square Enix on one of her music videos. The recovery didn't take long, however, and she quickly returned to the tube under her backup account, SacridiaDarque, uploading videos as if nothing had happened. While she lost a good chunk of her viewers, she claims to feel confident knowing that those who sought her out after the incident are, "the few who actually care about my work." Larken on youtube Larken on deviantART Tokyo Dark Mew Originally debuting on youtube in 2007, Tokyo Dark Mew was a color over concept Tao created for the purpose of parody in the TMM community. Her original characters Shadowfax, Kandi and Dark displayed many Mary Sue stereotypes and were built entirely on photoshop recolors. The ignorant viewers, however, completely missed her point and begged for episode releases. Complying with apathy, Tao started releasing episodes drawn on paper and scanned to her computer using Sony Vegas to pan through them. It wasn't long before Tao appeared to grow sick of the parody and appeared to drop it completely.'' Tokyo Dark Mew'' went through a long stage of revamping before finally being rereleased under the new name, Glass Silhouette. Glass Silhouette Glass Silhouette is the project that emerged from'' Tokyo Dark Mew's remains when Tao decided to drop the parody concept. The new story includes the same original characters from ''Tokyo Dark Mew, but with entirely remade personas and backstories. Shadowfax is now Robyn (after a long voting process on youtube), Candy is now a Hawaiian transfer student named Khandi, and Dark is no longer a cat and is now named Darque (she kept the bat wings, though). The new episodes are animated on a Visual Novel style scale, and does not include nor have promise of any frame by frame animation on Tao's part. The story of Glass Silhouette ''is completely built on a new theory that claims Mew Ichigo's enhanced powers in comparison to the other Mew Mews caused an overflow in her genetic makeup. In the story, this genetic material was fused with a Chimera Infuser and brought to artificial life. Robyn, Ichigo's assumed clone, lacks many human instincts and has extremely little to no knowledge of the world beyond her bedroom door. Tao still makes color overs for the sake of AMV's, and viewers are known to use these clips for their own fanmade trailers and music videos, or even make their own. None of these, though, are associated with the official production. Episode 1 Episode 2 Fanmade Glass Silhouette trailer by Flamestormthewolf Maternal Heart This is the supposed "side story," to ''Glass Silhouette. Tao claims that this project will clear up things the fans are confused about, include random fluff scenes that are just-for-fun, and go more in depth on Darque's character as chapters of Glass Silhouette are released. The first episode of this project introduces a new art style used to promote a Visual Novel character creator engine Tao contributed art to, as well as introduce Robyn's sudden name change. Episode 1 Stockholm Syndrome Stockholm Syndrome is a new animation project Tao has started with her boyfriend, broughtmyownbomb. Little is known about this project, except what is revealed in this trailer. Presumed to take place in modern day, this project deals with the oh-so-touching topic of angels and demons. Thus far, minimal information has been leaked. Affiliates Unlike most fanimers, Tao is not alone in her works. Partners Katethegreat19 Katethegreat19 is a very popular musician on youtube who is famous for her vocal covers of various video game themes. Kate and Tao teamed up in 2008 to arrange a hit cover of Nobuo Uemetsu's "Suteki da Ne," featured in Final Fantasy X. Using Tao's lyrics and Kate's incredible vocals, this fanmade version of "Suteki da Ne," has been covered by Kate's followers many times. In the original Tokyo Dark Mew, Kate offered her voice acting talents as Constantine, the narrator who has yet to appear in Glass Silhouette. Tao and Kate have worked together as voice actors in various dub work, such as PrincessGarnetXVI's I Want to be Your Canary and Tao's christmas fandub of a Tokyo Mew Mew episode. Recently, Kate recruited Tao to a private AMV studio called Winged Muse. Future partnerships are expected, if not encouraged by fans. Katethegreat19 on youtube KyliePetto / MegamiofHibiki Tao's best friend and right hand girl, KyliePetto is the assistant director of Glass Silhouette, known to beta character concepts and scripts. Originally cast as the voice of Khandi Garland, Kylie continues to show a love for the character even with the voice actors cut. She and Tao have collaborated on dubbing projects and AMV's alike, and they go to each other for almost everything project related as beta butt buddies. As an individual, Kylie is a persistant Song Fu entrant, as well as an AMV editor in her own light. She's uploaded many vocal covers on her youtube account. Currently Kylie and Tao have teamed up with broughtmyownbomb and a few IRL friends to work on a fan fiction film project of Marble Hornets under their own account names as well as thedroppedcamera and displayingmentality. Nobody knows which one's which behind either accounts. KyliePetto on youtube DisplayingMentality TheDroppedCamera